


Kylo Ren x Reader - warm cuddles

by Decendantofthesparrow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, even tho he thiccc and wears all those layers, kylo ren is always cold, reader is always warm, she doesnt mind, shes his personal heating pad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow
Summary: Kylo was a big person, he was tall, wide, and thick. He always wore layers of cloth and leather and a long thick black cape.the finalizer was always kept at 75 degrees, a perfect temperature.….then why was he always so damn cold.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Kylo Ren x Reader - warm cuddles

Kylo was a big person, he was tall, wide, and thick. He always wore layers of cloth and leather and a long thick black cape.

the finalizer was always kept at 75 degrees, a perfect temperature.

….then why was he always so damn cold.

Kylo breathed into his hands, rubbing them together as he walked from the meeting room. he was absolutely freezing, and no amount of breathing into his hands or layering more clothes would warm him up.

He shook his hands, forcing his teeth to stay still as the cold set into his bones.

As he turned the corner, someone slammed into his torso, he groaned, looking down and glaring at them.

It was you, staring back up at him with wide eyes “oh, commander ren, im sorry, I wasn’t look-“

“are you wearing a tank top?” he interrupted you, glancing at your bare shoulders, you were wearing a simple grey tank top and thin grey jeans.

“uhh” you looked down at your shirt, raising your brow as you looked back up at him “yes? im naturally very hot in body temperature, so wearing the usual uniform will cause me to get heat strokes” you explained nervously as he stared you down, rubbing your elbow as you did so.

You two just stared at each other for a moment, before you slowly stepped around him “sorry commander but I have to do something, goodbye sir” you bolted down the hallway, shaking your head to rid yourself of your blushing cheeks.

=

Kylo raised his brow at your file, in your official records, it stated that you were from a colder planet which houses a sub-species of human that were naturally much warmer than normal humans.

It also stated that you were authorized to wear tank tops and thinner clothing to combat your higher temperature, to prevent hot flashes and heat strokes.

He let out a satisfied hum, closing the tab and setting his tablet down, standing from his couch and stretching, groaning as his back popped.

His com beeped, alerting him of a mission, he picked his tablet back up, groaning at the title.

-HOTH-

=

Kylo stuck his hands under his armpits, curling up next to the fire, trying desperately to get warm.

“h-h-how are-are you-you-“ his teeth chattered as he tried to speak “so-un-unbothered b-b-by the cold!” you glanced over at him, leaning against the ice-covered wall, you weren't even wearing a jacket, just a thin long-sleeved shirt, regular pants, and regulation snow boots.

You shrugged “you read my file, that should explain it all, this weather is not as bad as my planets seasonal ice storm” kylo scoffed, watching as you rolled up the sleeves on your shirt, not a single goosebump insight.

“get o-over here, tha’s an orde’r” he cursed mentally, he was starting to slur on his words. you looked at him concerned and stood from your spot, walking over to him and sitting down next to him, putting your ungloved hands on his cheeks.

He flinched back in shock, the intense heat coming off your hands surprising him. “h-how?” he stuttered, hands flashing out and grabbing yours, placing them back on his cheeks.

“Again, you’ve read my file, im just….really warm” you laughed as kylo grabbed your wrists and pulled you into his lap, pulling his insulated cloak around the two of you.

“im I your personal heat pad now?” you joked, deciding to go ahead and get comfortable, you knew you were going to sit there for a while.

“yes” you froze, you hadn't expected his tone to be so serious. But you…didnt mind? I mean, he was kinda hot. (he had taken off his helmet after it started to freeze from the outside in)

“alrighty then” you muttered, reaching out and grabbing his hands, smirking as he froze as you took off his gloves and intertwined your hands, letting your warmth transfer into him.

“How are you doing that?” his muttered in a low voice, watching in fascination as you somehow heated his entire body just from holding his hand.

“it a way my people can warm those who haven't developed or have the ability to keep themselves warm, its simple skin to skin contact and I just…transfer my heat” you explained, smiling as he stopped shaking and you could feel heat beginning to build beneath his layers of clothing.

“better?” you asked, stilling as kylo rested his head between your shoulder and neck humming in response.

“better” you bit your lip, mentally screaming as kylo continued to press his body into yours.

=

-Two months later-

You were on the main deck, quickly repairing a tracking panel when your comm went off, you glanced at general Hux before glancing at it.

‘ _cold, my room, now_ ’ was all it said, you rolled your eyes and finished your repair, collecting your tools and walking over to Hux, just sighing as you stood in front of him.

He glanced at you before rolling his eyes “dismissed, lieutenant min, call another technician up here” you didn’t bother to listen to the response as you jogged out and to the elevator, deciding to stop by your room to drop your tools off before heading to **his** room.

A couple of minutes later you finally made it to your room, pressing in the code you stepped through, dropping your bag full of tools on the floor.

You stepped into your new kitchen, grabbing a crème filled pastry for a snack, quickly changing your clothes before heading over to **his** room.

Just as you arrived at his room, the door slid open, kylo stepping out and nearly bumping into you, he pouted as you slid past him and into his room.

“why’d you take so long?” he grumbled, stepping back into his room, closing and locking his door.

“had to put my tools back, snack, and change of clothes, I was sweaty” you easily explained, undoing your boots and sliding them off, flopping on his bed and spreading out.

He grumbled to himself and took off his shoes, laying down next to you and laying his head on your shoulder, humming as you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him into your side.

“better?” you chuckled, running your hands through his silky hair.

“better” he muttered, closing his eyes and relaxing completely. You sighed and lay your head back on the mattress, setting in for a long nap.

\---the end---


End file.
